


All Is Fair In Love and Gang Wars

by Nellblazer



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blüdhaven, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Love Triangles, Misunderstandings, POV Dick Grayson, Pain, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Smut, Torture, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer
Summary: Commission for @dillydollydonut (Hope you like it!)Request: Based on the bad things happen bingo of ‘Torture’ and ‘Please Don’t Leave Me’.One Shot Summary: Calling for back up in Blüdhaven, Nightwing discovers your affiliation with Red Hood but there’s no time for jealousy when the streets are erupting into deadly riots.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & You, Dick Grayson/Reader
Kudos: 101





	All Is Fair In Love and Gang Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Torture, graphic violence, angst, smut
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)
> 
> \- TLP xx

Keep the streets clean.

It was a very simple task most nights and yet still Jason managed to mess it up. Dick honestly didn’t know how much longer he could bite his tongue.

Torque had started another gang war in Blüdhaven and the consequences were getting bloodier and bloodier. Already this morning he’d had to deal with four families, delivering death notices and trying to explain why their loved ones wouldn’t be coming home tonight. As a cop you _never_ forgot those howls of loss, the wretched cries of grief.

He could still vividly remember the grandma of one murder victim clinging onto his uniform and dragging him to the floor as she collapsed in abject sobs of hysteria. Her grandson was only eleven.

That’s why it rankled him so much that Jason had one job, honestly…. _one job_ and that was to keep some order going until he could join him out on the streets as Nightwing.

Here he was though, standing on top of the Memorial Hospital where some drunken idiot had obviously pissed nearby because the smell was too acrid and cloyed in the back of his throat. Somewhere in the distance, the scent of burning wood wafted over too, mingling into something even more unpleasant.

“Where the hell are you?” he says angrily into his comms device. “This is a disaster zone.”

Jason’s comm channel crackles into life.

“Yeah yeah, easy there old man. I’m on it,” Jason’s attitude bleeding through, even on a bad line.

“You should’ve been on it _three hours_ ago. This is unacceptable.”

“I’m not a damn schedule. Back the fuck off. I’m ready when I’m ready and I wasn’t ready.”

“Jaybird-”

“-Don’t call me that. I’m not a kid.”

“Well you’re acting like one.”

“Fuck, you sound like Bruce.”

“Yeah well I’m beginning to know how he felt,” Dick snaps.

Then he hears a small laugh, a female laugh… _your_ laugh and it’s coming from Jason’s end. What the hell were you doing there?

A horrible realisation forces its way into his mind. The reason Jason was late was because of _you_.

His mind raced with all the possibilities of why you were there, settling on the worst one. In his imagination, your limbs were wrapped around Jason, your head thrown back and your mouth open in a perfect ‘o’.

Not that he’d ever officially made a move on you but he was working up to it. He was too polite and too chivalrous whereas Jason was brash and overconfident and that was Dick’s mistake.

Jealousy burned in his chest as the line went silent. He’d really thought you liked him back. All those times staking out high profile targets, meeting you in real life by accident and then starting to have bi-weekly coffees together….was he just a friend? Is that all he was?

“Err…..earth to circus freak?” Jason’s prompting him.

“Yeah, sorry. Get yourself over to the Memorial Hospital, Red Hood. Bring Wren with you.”

There was a strangled noise like Jason had tried to breathe and swallow at the same time, “Uh sure. I’ll tell her to suit up.”

That was the only satisfaction he got, the panic he instilled in the former Robin that he’d been caught out.

As the line went silent, he buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t believe he’d been so blind. He’d let you so far into his life and trusted you.

Dick lay back on the roof, not caring about the cold that tried to permeate through his suit. He let himself float back to that time in the diner, when you tried to eat chocolate cake daintily but you just couldn’t manage it. It was all over your mouth and Dick made fun of you until you pointed out that he had a face full of donut powder.

After he’d cleaned himself up, you still had remnants of chocolate on your lips and without really thinking, he’d leaned over and swiped his thumb across your mouth. You’d been surprised but you didn’t recoil. Then you smiled shyly and tucked your hair behind your ear and used his full name of Richard in fake admonishment.

Usually he hated being called Richard but in your voice, he could hear it again and again. He would love to hear it in a very distinct context in fact.

God, he was better than this. He’d never had trouble with women before but there was something about you that was beyond the highly flirtatious romances he was used to. You were sweet, you were the girl-next-door and his suaveness didn’t fit the dynamic. He didn’t want to just bed you, to have a short lived relationship or something that would crumble in a year.

“Hey Grayson,” Jason’s voice interrupted his musings. “Sleeping on the job?”

Dick flipped up to a standing position, gracefully landing on the points of his toes before whirling around.

You were there next to Jason, black suit with the russet pattern and the maroon domino mask with your hair braided away from your face. Practical, elegant and belying of your ability to fight.

“Wren,” he addresses you first.

“Nightwing,” you smile back.

You didn’t seem ashamed but Jason did alright. Dick had known him long enough to see the tells. He was shuffling, hands in his pockets and, if Dick could see under the mask, he knew Jason would be looking anywhere but at him.

“What’s the play?” you leave Jason’s side to come next to Dick, looking out at the city. “The Melville section is complete chaos.”

“Is that where you were?” Dick asks.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen anything like it. There’s….there’s dead cops, Dick.”

“What?!”

“I don’t know who they are but I saw at least four. I’m sorry,” you’re placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it.

He wished this wasn’t such a mindfuck. You were with Jason…but also comforting him. You had to care on some level, right? Were you playing them both?

“Goddamn,” he murmurs.

“Let’s go, choir boy,” Jason motions, his fingers caressing the butts of his pistols. “We’ve not got all night.”

Dick shot him such a nasty look before motioning to the two of you, “Come with me.”

He takes a running leap, soaring over the gap between the hospital roof and the next building. You land neatly next to him and Jason takes a bit more of a tumble, not as agile with his bulk.

“Where are we going?” you ask brightly.

“Melville Park. Oracle told me Torque’s been sighted there recently.”

The rest of the journey is conducted in muteness as you pull further ahead and Jason catches up to him…or rather Dick _lets_ Jason catch up to him.

“No wonder you were late, huh?” Dick breaks the silence.

“Listen I didn’t know you knew her. I’m guessing by the fucking murder stare that you like her as well. Nothing happened, Grayson.”

“You don’t need to lie to me.”

“I’m not lyin’,” Jason says a bit more firmly. “We’re just pals. I mean, I wouldn’t turn her down if she jumped me but I don’t push it. You _know_ I don’t. _You’re_ the charmer out of the two of us. I’m surprised you haven’t locked it down if you’re that interested.”

“Locked it down?” Dick stops. “She’s not a piece of meat, Jay”

“You treat every other girl like that though. Is there a woman in Gotham you _haven’t_ fucked?”

Dick’s grabbing the lapels of Jason’s leather jacket, shaking him hard, “Shut your damn mouth.”

“Truth hurts, Bruce junior,” Jason shoves him back. “Chip off that old block. God, I bet you’ve double dipped on the same girl once.”

“Shut up!” Dick gets angrier.

“Hey, catch up boys,” your voice comes over the comms. “Leaving a lady cold here.”

“Sorry, distraction. Will be there soon,” Dick answers.

“Yeah, don’t leave her cold, circus boy,” Jason shrugs his shoulders. “Or maybe _I’ll_ be the one to keep her warm at night.”

“Jason-”

“-No, don’t ’ _Jason_ ’ me. You keep your wandering hands off the girl. She’s too nice for someone like you.”

“Well that’s for her to decide. You’re not a peach either.”

“Boys, as much as I enjoy waiting, which is not at all, there’s something going on here,” your voice comes through again.

“Yeah, Wren, were comin’,” Jason replies, still aggressively stanced.

“Only I…..fuck!” then the sound of scuffling.

“Wren?” Dick’s heart starts racing. “Wren! Damn it, let’s go.”

United in the cause, both men sped to the park, using the telephone line to zip down to the ground where an all out brawl seemed to have stopped as the gang members were surrounding you, hemming you in. You had your taser weapons but it wouldn’t be enough against this mob.

Dick climbs up a tree, flinging himself from one to the next until he can land next to you. Jason takes the hard way, shoulder barging and knifing his way through the crowd.

“Nice of you to stop by,” you keep a wary eye on the leering men.

Now the three of you were in a tight circle, back to back. No one was making a move but the tension was thickening and it would only be a matter of time before the powder keg exploded.

“Come on boys!” a voice Dick recognises as Torque. “You gonna stare or get 'em?”

A roar from the gangs as they amalgamated into one, factions forgotten as bodies descended upon you, grabbing you all from every which way and he heard you start laughing, low at first but the pitch increased, the intensity increased, your voice cracking on the high notes. There was only one thing that could be happening to you.

Joker venom.

Slowly Jason’s coarse laugh joined yours and even as Dick desperately fought off some of the men, there was a sharp pricking sensation on the back of his neck and he knew he’d be falling victim too soon.

The giggles bubbled up in his throat, the strength leaving his limbs as he doubled over, wheezing, eyes streaming. God his stomach was going to burst. He couldn’t take it any more.

Someone needed to knock him out. He couldn’t breathe.

Mercifully someone met his silent request.

**

Dick awoke as freezing cold water splashed over his face and he gasped, sweet air rushing into his lungs. He’s bound down, in some warehouse from the looks of it.

“Good evening, Nightwing,” Torque, with his twisted head speaks.

“Holy shit, is your head on backwards?!” Jason speaks to his far left.

“Curious, isn’t it, Mr Red Hood?” Torque shuffles his feet. “But my physical attributes are not the reason for this little display, oh no. I want you out of my town. Nightwing was irritating enough but now he’s brought friends and I was rather partial to running this place without costumed interference. Go do your good deeds in Gotham by all means but Blüdhaven is _mine_.”

“You know I can’t leave you to run riot, Torque,” Dick tries to pull at the handcuffs but they’re police standard issue and he can’t slip them off. They’re looped through the chair slats.

“Thought you’d say that,” Torque motions to one of his goons. “You might change your mind after this though.”

The henchman moved to you, sat in the centre of him and Jason where he cracked his knuckles for effect before giving you a right hook that was so hard, the chair rocked onto two legs for a moment. Dick saw blood flying from your lips.

“LEAVE HER ALONE!” he shouts.

“You know my price, Nightwing,” Torque laughs.

“Don’t let him win,” you growl through the pain.

“Don’t be a hero,” Jason retorts but his outer mask is wrenched off, exposing his face and two swift punches are delivered there too.

Shit. What does he do?! If he leaves Blüdhaven at the mercy of Torque, it’ll become a crime infested cesspit like when he first got a job here. He couldn’t leave innocent people to die, for petty wars to be started just for amusement’s sake, for the town to burn.

“Taking too long,” Torque tuts and you’re socked in the gut this time, over and over until you’re wretching bloodied vomit, your breath coming in shuddering gasps.

“Please, let her go. Do what you need to to me but let her go,” Dick pleads.

“And me. You can have two for the price of one,” Jason chips in.

“Oh but I’m having fun!” Torque twirls around, the effect quite sickening. “Cut her up this time.”

“NO!” Dick squirms desperately, nearly dislocating his shoulders.

You tried so hard not to make a sound but when the knife stuck in your thigh and started dragging up, the low grunt turned into shrieks of agony. Blood started weeping over your leg, dripping softly onto the dirt strewn concrete.

“Wren!” Jason kicked out at another henchman near him and got pistol whipped, his forehead splitting open.

The knife is left in your leg, rising and falling with your stuttered breaths.

“Leave the town,” Torque grabs Dick’s chin, squeezing hard. “There are still several things I can do to her.”

“Fuck you,” you hiss, blood spraying down your chin. “We’re not going anywhere.”

“Did I say you could speak?” Torque’s head snaps to you. “Manners, girl. They cost nothing.”

A blow is hammered down on the hilt of the knife, making it dig deeper into your flesh and you scream, head thrown back, muscles straining against the cuffs.

“I SAID ENOUGH!” Dick yells over your cries. “I’ll leave! I promise! Stop hurting her!”

“See, I think you’re only telling me what I want to hear,” Torque tuts.

“Let her go, you fucker!” Jason snarls, managing to tear the wooden slats in the back of the chair and springing to his feet.

“Don’t!” Dick tries to warn.

Reckless, always too reckless. Jason had given this no proper thought, had not planned out how he was going to fight with his hands behind his back. He’d managed to headbutt one guy so hard that they instantly fell unconscious, his blood streaking the white flash in Jason’s hair.

A metallic thunk caught everyone’s attention as Torque was playing with a crowbar and instantly the remaining colour drained from Jason’s face. His bottom lip quivered.

“I hear you don’t like these,” Torque laughs. “Shall I reacquaint you?”

“Hey, asshole!” Dick shouts, hoping to distract the monstrosity in front of him. “I was talking to you! I said I’ll leave town!”

“And as I said before, you’re only telling me what I want to hear sooooo now I’ll make sure you’re _really_ invested in going.”

The remaining henchman leapt on Jason’s back, holding him in place as Torque took a golfer’s swing at Jason’s knee, a sickening crack joining your muffled half sobs to break the silence.

“See, Nightwing, I can get to you and your friends any time, anywhere. I have my resources. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, goddamnit, yes!” Dick growls, watching Jason fighting off a panic attack.

“I still don’t think you get it.”

Crunch!

Jason’s other knee is whacked out of place and he falls on the ground, twitching horribly.

“STOP IT!”

“Oh I’m _loving_ this,” Torque approaches him, practically straddling him on the chair. “How does it feel to lose your control? To know you’re the reason this is happening? Beg for me to spare them. Say _please_.”

Dick looked at Jason curled up on the ground and at you, barely conscious as you slowly bled out. Anything to save you both. Anything.

“Please let them go,” he says precisely and clearly.

“Again.”

“Please!”

“Not yet but soon. I can see you’re nearly at the point where I can take your word. Gustav, fetch the rope.”

The henchman goes to collect the item before handing it over and moving to the corner of the room again, watching and waiting. Torque moves behind you and Dick sees what’s coming before it happens.

“TORQUE!”

The rope loops over your neck as it’s pulled tight. You stiffen, flattening your back against the chair to give yourself breathing room but Dick can see it’s already becoming snug, burying into the skin. With no way to free your hands, you’re using your leg to tip the chair back, face puffing out slightly.

“You’re killing her!” Dick bellows.

“Oh no, not killing her,” Torque winds his hands in a bit more and you make a choking rasp. “Just showing I’m not fucking around. Humans are remarkably resilient, myself for example. I think she’ll last a while.”

In the chaos of your now flailing legs, Dick rocks the chair so violently that it pitches to the side and the slats dislocate. He slips free, rising like Jason had but knowing what he wanted to do. He leapt up, kicking Torque in the face and he heard you shakily take a breath as Torque staggered to the side, releasing you.

“Red Hood! Stand up!” Dick shouts, shoulder barging Torque before he can recover.

He hears Jason grunt as he gets to his feet, ignoring the pain in his knees and clumsily jumping forward towards the remaining henchman.

Dick kicks at the back of your chair, breaking it and hoping that’s enough for you to move but before he can turn back to business, Torque is pulling a revolver out and shooting at him. He has to half somersault to dodge the hail of bullets.

You appear to come to your senses, extricating yourself from the splinters and lying down on the ground where you hook your feet behind you, seeking the gap between your bound wrists and shoulders, slinking your legs through until your arms were in front of you. In one fluid motion, you grit your teeth and yank the blade out of your thigh, flinging it at Torque where it hit him in the neck, not deep enough to sever the artery but enough that red weeped down his back.

He dropped the gun, staggering slightly and Dick took the chance to roundhouse kick him so hard that his head slammed into the wall and he crumpled into a heap.

A shot rang out behind him and his heart stopped.

No….please say it wasn’t one of you that was hurt.

“Red Hood!” you yell and Dick feels his stomach drop as he turns around to see Jason clutching his shoulder and falling backwards.

You made short work of the henchman, desperately searching his pockets for a key. Even in a crisis you were practical.

“Nightwing, I can’t use this on myself,” you urge him over and he runs a little awkwardly, presenting his own cuffs for you to unlock before he does the same for you in turn.

Finally you free Jason, peeling back his leather jacket to see if there was any damage. The tip of his shoulder was thick with blood.

“We need to get out of here,” you motion to the door. “Help me with him.”

“But your leg-”

“-He’s worse,” you butt in, brushing Jason’s matted hair out of his eyes tenderly. “I’m fine.”

“Wren-”

“-Quicker you stop complaining, the quicker I can get to a hospital.”

“Alright, alright,” Dick loops Jason’s good arm around him, pulling him to his feet. “Come on, Jaybird.”

“Said don’t call me that, Dickhead,” Jason protests feebly.

“Original,” Dick rolls his eyes at the name.

A shot punches into the wall, just missing Dick’s ear and before he can react, you’re already picking up the henchman’s gun and firing back, catching Torque in the back as he’s gotten up.

“Wren, no!” Dick can’t do anything, Jason’s deadweight is stopping him moving. “Enough! Let’s go!”

“He’s never going to stop, Nightwing,” you spare him a resolute glance. “You heard him. He’ll get to us anywhere. This needs to end.”

“Don’t. Don’t be like Red Hood. Murder isn’t the answer. That isn’t you.”

“It’s not the answer but this is self defence,” you pull the trigger again, the second bullet punching into Torque’s skull.

Dick just stares at the mess of brain matter on the opposite wall. That said it all; you were under Jason’s influence, Jason’s morals. Jason’s girl.

He stowed away the unwelcome spark of jealousy, concentrating on getting everyone out of the warehouse safely. That was all that mattered anyway, that everyone was safe and alive.

His heart came second to that.

**

Dick hesitated outside of your hospital room door.

He’d been to see how Jason was doing and gotten a barrel load of abuse for being too 'mothering’. His knees were healing nicely though thanks to one begging phone call to Bruce and the injection of cash for private medical care. Dick hated every minute of that call but he cared about Jason, even if he was slightly bitter about the turn of events involving you.

Jason was his little dysfunctional brother after all. He’d do anything for him.

His fingers closed on the handle of your room, the carton containing cake in his other hand as he took a deep breath and entered.

You were sat up in the hospital bed, reading in that cute way where he could see your lips forming some of the words. You looked up when he entered and smiled and Dick felt his heart clench.

“Hey,” he walks to the chair next to you and sits down. “I brought you decent food. Figured hospital fare would be too healthy for your tastes.”

“You know, if cops gave out cake, I’m sure they’d have a better rep overall,” you laugh, taking the carton from him and opening it. “Oh Dick! My favourite!”

“How are you doing?”

“Good, I’m good,” you start picking at the dessert. “I’m on bed rest for another couple a’ weeks whilst the muscle repairs then some mild physio. None of my nerves were severed and minimal blood loss considering.”

“And your neck?”

You subconsciously touch the dark bruised band that decorates your skin, “Sore.”

“Listen, I need to say-”

“-I’m not sorry about shooting him, Dick. It had to be done. He wasn’t gonna stop and after what he did to Jason…what he did to me….”

Dick sighs, leaning back in the chair, “Yeah I know. I just try not to resort to that. Anyway, I’m glad you’re okay. I just dropped in to check.”

“Gotta get back to work, huh?” you reach out and tug on his uniform sleeve.

“Yeah,” he smiles quickly. “I’ll leave you and Jason to it.”

“To what?” your expression becomes one of confusion.

“I mean…. _you_ and _Jason_ ,” Dick puts heavy meaning into it. “I heard you together over the comms. It’s okay, just….just don’t hurt him. He’s been through enough.”

He gets up to leave, eager just to get out before this becomes too awkward but he stops when he hears your voice, so panicked and small.

“Wait! Please don’t leave, Dick. It’s not what you think.”

“You don’t have to be like that. If you like Jason, that’s honestly fine.”

“I don’t! Jason’s my friend. I like _you_ , Dick. I thought I was obvious about that.”

He turns to see you half out of the bed like you were about to chase him to stop his swift exit. You wince, leg wobbling precariously under you.

“Shit, stay there,” he rushes back, helping you back into the bed. “What are you doing, huh? You’re gonna injure yourself more.”

“I’m sorry, I just…I couldn’t let you leave thinking that. Jason helped me take down the guy who killed my sister. I’m just close to him is all. He shares his past and I share mine but I’m not interested in him romantically.”

Dick feels the knot in his chest loosen as he arranges you on the mattress and fluffs up the pillow again. You didn’t like Jason. You liked _him_. He hadn’t been wrong after all. There _was_ something between you.

“I’ve liked you ever since you got donut powder all over your face that day,” you bite your lip nervously. “You’re just so….bright and cheerful. I always smile when I’m around you.”

“I like you too,” he pets your hair back. “A lot. Baby, you have no idea.”

“Well that’s okay then,” you laugh before grimacing as your leg spasmed. “Fuck!”

“It’s alright,” he takes your hand. “You squeeze my hand if you’re in pain. I can take it.”

“I mean you _could_ kiss it better.”

He thought he’d misheard you but that mischievous twinkle in your eye told him otherwise.

“Could I now?”

“I almost died, Dick. Can’t a girl get a bit of affection?”

“Let me think about it,” he grins.

“Dick!”

“You’re cute when you pout,” he leans down and kisses you softly. “I think I can extend my lunch break a little longer. Why don’t you tell me what you’re reading about?”

You never let go of his hand the entire time and when he eventually had to pull himself away to return to work, you only let go reluctantly after he promised to come straight back after his shift ended.

**

It was incredibly late when he scaled the side of the hospital, using his grappling gun to keep a line as he pulled himself up and up to your window. With a pull, he opened it out even further and wriggled inside, uncharacteristically ungraceful as he dropped to the floor in your room.

“What are you doing?” you were still up.

“Coming to see you.”

“Why didn’t you come in the normal way? Anyone would let Nightwing through. You didn’t need to be so covert,” you point at his suit.

“Uh,” he didn’t have a very good answer for that. “It seemed romantic at the time I guess.”

“Richard,” you sigh in that playful way that tugs at his heart. “You’re a moron sometimes.”

“I’m your moron if you’ll have me,” he comes over, pulling flowers from the bag strapped to him and setting them in the vase next to your bed.

“My favourite,” you smile warmly, letting your fingers caress over the petals. “I’m happy you came back. I’ve had to listen to Jason shouting that’s he bored all day.”

“Sounds about right,” Dick rolls his eyes. “But how are you?”

“Still sore but very restless,” your own eyes are sparkling with vivacity. “I hate not walking.”

“I know,” he takes your hand. “But you don’t want to have permanent damage.”

“Dick, I’m fine,” you sit up. “Now kiss me before I go insane from boredom.”

He obliges, sitting on the edge of your bed and leaning down, feeling you melt against his touch. It was clear from the soft little moans you were making that this was becoming heated fast and although he would love nothing more than to see what other noises you could make, Jason’s words floated through his brain.

He needed to think with his head rather than below his belt.

“Don’t overwork yourself,” he pulls away. “You’re not ready to-”

“-I’m ready when I say I’m ready, Dick,” your eyes narrow. “There’s no need to be noble about it. I’m friends with Barbara, I heard everything about you and how extensive your past is.”

“And you still want to come near me?” he jokes, only it’s not a joke really.

“It lasts as long as it lasts. If we’re only a thing for a couple of months then at least we’ll have tried something and it wasn’t a what-if or sexual tension during stakeouts.”

“Sexual tension, huh?”

“That night in the Narrows when I fell on top of you and we almost….well…I think we almost. I’m not as explicit as Kori is.”

“I don’t believe _anyone_ is as explicit as Kori is,” Dick laughs. “Though Jay does say some crude things now and then. But yeah, I felt it that day too.”

“Dick, kiss me again.”

And this time he relents, he lets go of his worries and just enjoys the moment. You’re running your hairs through his hair, leaving a tingling in their wake as he drowns himself in you, eager to please. He’s on the bed fully within minutes, leaning his body over yours and feeling you respond so keenly to him. You were rolling your hips to meet his own, desperate for friction as his tongue slipped into your mouth, seeking yours.

He never imagined you’d be this responsive. Somehow, in his imagination and fantasies, you were the shy innocent girl he would need to coax, to guide and yet here you were, confidence and assiduity in taking your own pleasures.

“If I don’t stop myself now, I’ll end up taking you in this hospital bed,” his voice is gravelled by lust. “And you deserve better.”

“Dick, if you’re going to move off me now….” your voice is warning, flecked by the same notes of desire as his.

“ _You deserve better_ ,” he tries to force the words, even though he really doesn’t want to.

When your hand brushes over his straining suit, he can’t help but buck into your palm, chasing your grip.

“What I deserve is you taking off that suit and giving a girl a good time. I _did_ get stabbed after all. Don’t I deserve something nice?”

He’s sure his cock twitched at your tone. He could hold back no longer. He wanted to make you scream and shudder under his care, to know he’d pleased you utterly.

“You do, so lie back, baby,” he kisses you hard before moving down your body and pulling the hospital gown up.

You were bare underneath it and he couldn’t help the low groan as he saw how wet you were. His tongue reached out to taste you before he realised what he was doing, acting on pure instinct as he buried his face between your legs and heard the stilted gasp you made. He became addicted to the noise instantly, chasing it as he moved his tongue around your clit with practise.

Your fingers were tugging at his hair, thighs caging him in, inviting him deeper as his fingers slipped into you, curling to find that hidden spot and he could hear your moans getting more and more high pitched. You were close.

“Dick!” you cry, cumming so hard that your back lifted off the bed.

He kept you as still as he could as he worked you through it, hoping not to aggravate your injuries, your bruising. You were shaking uncontrollably in his grasp.

“Was that what you had in mind?” he grins.

“Some of it,” you’re panting hard.

He sheds his suit, crawling up your body and nestling himself between your legs, feeling the heat of you as he lined himself up.

“Last chance if you don’t want-”

But his words are cut off by you moving your hips against him and his cock slides a little into you. All composure is lost as he takes the cue and fully sheaths himself to the hilt.

Your arms wrap around his neck, encouraging him on as he thrusts gently into you, showing his affection through the movement. He could do this forever.

The way you’re gripping him though, he’s having trouble holding back. The ache in his cock is becoming heavier as your walls tighten around him.

His pace is becoming sloppy, his ruts erratic and he’s torn between wanting to slow down to prolong your pleasure and to chase his release.

“Dick, please. We can go the whole night when I’m out of here,” you find his ear, nipping at it a little. “Just enjoy it.”

And he let’s go, pushing as deep as he can, making sure he’s kissing you so firmly as you hold him tightly to you. He spills himself into you, professing his feelings in whispered tones.

“I like you too,” you smile back.

“Good, then as soon as you’re out, let me take you on a nice date,” he kisses the tip of your nose.

“You’re paying,” you wink. “Cop’s wage is much better than mine.”

He laughs, feeling more relaxed than he has done in days, “Well alright then. No five star places though, rent is extortionate.”

“Come back tomorrow?” you’re still wrapped around him.

“Of course. I’m gonna find it hard to stay away from you.”

He pulls out regretfully and gets back into his suit. You seemed a little tired now, lazily leaning back into the pillows.

“I’ve gotta go keep the streets safe,” he adjusts his domino mask before feeling a buzzing in his hidden pocket and pulls out his cell, seeing messages from Jason.

**Jaybird: Keep the fucking noise down.**

**Jaybird: For the love of god, I’ve heard porn better than this. Treat her better.**

**Jaybird: I NEED TO SLEEP GRAYSON.**

**Jaybird: Don’t you dare come back and do this tomorrow. I’ll shoot you, I swear. Fuck off back home, circus boy.**

“I don’t think Jason appreciated what we did,” he laughs.

“Oh well,” your eyelids are fluttering closed, on the verge of passing into sleep. “He’ll have to heal quicker than me then to stop hearing it.”

Dick laughs so hard that his eyes water before giving you one last kiss and saying, “Sleep baby, I’ll be here tomorrow.”

“Be safe, Dick,” you murmur.

“Always try to be.”

He climbs through the window and hangs there, looking out over Blüdhaven before taking one last glance at your now sleeping and peaceful form before flinging himself off the side of the building and grappling off into the night.


End file.
